The Demigod Chatbox
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: [Title Will Be Changed Soon] Leo has invented a chatbox, and our favorite heroes are going crazy with it. Add the gods and... CHAOS. Please R&R! [Set after Giant War.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hola guys! I'm here to just write something that's been on my mind for a while. Hope that you like it! Please review! (I know that there's some other stories like this but please enjoy! :D)**

**The Demigod Chat Box**

**Chapter 1 **

**1****st**** Group: Big 3's Kids**

*BEEP* *Leo's voice repeats following* : To whoever is now using this: you should be thanking me that I created this chat box…without me you guys would be suffering in pain. Peace! Oh no, the 'BEEP' is coming! *BEEP*

_Percy has logged on._

_Nico has logged on._

_Hazel has logged on._

_Jason has logged on._

_Thals has logged on._

Percy: Alright, I admit, Leo was pretty smart to make this. Now we don't even have to worry about monsters coming over to kill us.

Nico: Eh. He could've done better.

Hazel: Nico, you know that you could be a bit nicer, right?

Nico:…

Jason: Hazel's right, Nico. Chill.

Thals: Chill? Really Jason? That's the _best _you got?

Jason: Grrr…

Percy: *Snicker* Looks like Mr. Perfect got hit pretty hard by his sister…

Jason: Shut up.

Percy: I didn't say anything. I'm technically typing all this.

Jason: Oh yeah…

Nico: Why are we doing this again?

Percy: Cuz we're nice people?

Nico: Smooth Perce. _Reeeeal _smooth…

Percy: Shut up.

Jason: Remember Percy. We're typing this! Finally got a taste of your own medicine, eh? Hehehe…

Thals: I knew I shouldn't have listened to Valdez when he told me to try this thing out. I got stuck with you guys as my one of my chat box groups!

Percy: Is that really such a bad thing?

Jason: Apparently.

Percy: Wonder why…

Jason: Well, she's not lieutenant of Lady Artemis' Hunters for nothing…

Nico: Then Thalia, why are you doing this? I don't think Leo would be able to convince you to do ANYTHING.

Thals: Oh, didn't I mention it? He's paying me 50 drachmas a day if I keep logging onto this chat box thing.

Percy: Wait, you're getting _paid _for doing this?!

Jason: Wonder how Leo even got enough money…

Nico: I heard that the Stolls money seemed to be disappearing lately, ring a bell?

Jason: 0.o Never knew Leo was a robber…

Thals: Hey guys? Why isn't Hazel typing anything?

Percy: Now that you mention it… She isn't really typing anything after all!

Thals: Idiot…

Nico: Do you mean me?

Jason: Me?

Percy: ME?!

Thals: All of you.

Hazel: Hi guys! I'm back!

Thals: WHERE DID YOU GO?! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH THESE IDIOTS!

Hazel: Oh, Leo just came over to the door to deliver me my 50 drachmas.

Percy: How come the girls are getting paid for doing this?!

Hazel: Thalia? You getting paid for doing this too?

Thals: You bet. Need the money…

Hazel: I understand…

Nico: HAZEL!? Gimme some of your money too!

Jason: What do you mean you're broke Hazel?! You can make gold come out of the ground!

Hazel: Um…I NEED TO GO!

Percy: Where?

Hazel: Er…

Percy: I'm waiting.

Jason: Me too.

Nico: Same.

_Hazel has just logged out._

Percy: Wha?! How can she do that?!

Jason: You know we were so busy we didn't notice that Thalia isn't chatting right now, right?

Nico:…

Percy:…

Thals: I'M BACK! AND I HAVE MY MONEY!

Thals: Oops! I didn't mean that!

Percy: THALIA!

Thals: Uh…gotta go, bye!

_Thals has just logged out._

Percy: AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Jason: The gods must hate us.

Nico: This is useless. Later.

_Nico has just logged out._

Percy: Guess it's just us two…

_Jason has just logged out_

Percy: I spoke to soon…

Percy: :D:D:D:D:D

Percy: Cool! I can do smiley faces!

Percy: :D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Percy:... That's boring now…

Percy: So lonely…

Percy: Lalalala…

Percy: Lalalalalalala….

Percy: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LA!

Percy:…

Percy: It's a small world after all…

Percy: It's a small world after all…

Percy: It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all.

Percy: EVERYBODY!

_Nico has logged on._

Nico: SHUT UP AND STOP TYPING US MESSAGES YOU STUPID IDIOT!

Percy: T_T SAY YOU'RE SORRY!

_Nico has just logged off._

Percy: Once again, I'm all alone…

_Percy has just logged off._

**A/N:**

**:D This was fun to write! Please suggest ideas for the next group! And of course, PLEASE R&R! **

**Xoxo,**

**Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hola mi amigos! I'm back here to UUUUUUUPDATE! :D:D:D Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, and I would personally thank you with shout outs, but I'm going to do that when I finish this story and then I'll thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. K? Now, then, ONWARD!**

***I will be using **_**WaffleLovesCheese23's **_**idea! Look at title!***

**The Demigod Chat Box**

**Chapter 2**

**2****nd**** Group: The Male Gods, Part I: The Big 3**

*BEEP* *Leo's voice repeats following* : To whoever is now using this: you should be thanking me that I created this chat box…without me you guys would be suffering in pain. Peace! Oh no, the 'BEEP' is coming! *BEEP*

_Zeus has logged on._

_Poseidon has logged on._

_Hades has logged on._

Zeus: I can't believe that I let that stupid hooligan boy convince me to do this.

Hades: At least you got away from Hera…Stupid goddess.

Poseidon: Hades does have a point.

Zeus: For one time, I agree with you. Do you know what she's like when she's angry?

Poseidon: Trust me, we all know…

Hades: Sea Horse speaks the truth.

Poseidon: Sea horse? Who you callin _sea horse?_

Hades: Haha. ;}

Zeus: 0.o What is that?!

Hades: This, my dear brother, is a smirk: ;}

Zeus: Amazing…

Poseidon: Heh, ANYONE can do that! Look, I can! :} :} :}

Hades: You're wrong, Sea Horse. Yours is not a smirk, it's a swirly smile. You have to do _semicolons_, which means a wink. Only then it is a smirk. See? ;} ;} ;} Big difference from: :} :} :}

Zeus: So basically, ;} :}.

Hades: Exactly!

Poseidon: Humph. Since when were you interested in these kind of things?

Hades: I'm the god of the dead, I'm supposed to know how to do ALL kinds of smirks. It's like my symbol.

Zeus: O.O Then what's my symbol?

Poseidon: There are plenty you can choose from, look! :), :(, :l, :], :[, :D, D:, ^_^, -_-, ect.

Zeus: Ooooooooo! I want to have this: ^_^

Poseidon: -_-' (sweatdrop face) That is so out of character for you…

Zeus: You're just jealous. You always were of me!

Hades: Do we have to go through this again?

Zeus: Then what's your symbol Poseidon?

Poseidon: Oh, this! :D

Zeus: That is just STUPID.

Poseidon: Well, at least it's not as bad as yours!

Zeus: *Gasp* YOU DARE?! TAKE THAT BACK!

Poseidon: No.

Zeus: Take it back.

Poseidon: No.

Zeus: Take it back.

Poseidon: No.

Zeus: D: TAKE IT BACK! I SAID SO!

Poseidon: MAKE ME!

Hades: Shut up.

Zeus: Take it back.

Poseidon: No.

Zeus: Take it back.

Poseidon: No.

Zeus: Take it back.

Poseidon: No.

Hades: This is ridiculous…

Zeus: Fine! Don't take it back. But for my revenge… ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ MY SYMBOL WILL RULE FOREVER!

Poseidon: NOOO! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Zeus: ^_^

Poseidon: :D

Zeus: ^_^

Poseidon: :D

Hades: ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} Smirks are awesome.

Zeus: Are not.

Hades: Are too!

Zeus: Are not.

Hades: Are too!

Poseidon: akjhfjdhoa;ish agoirhihfioah ihapeiotrjalijfi;pwjhifhaghlijewfljlajflkgjlk jldjglkjslk.

Hades: ? What did you just type?

Zeus: Whaaaaa?

Poseidon: That, up there, are the symbols of me banging my head against the keyboard. Pretty cool, right?

Zeus: Cool! Lemme try! Kjklj alkjflkjgljajtfrapwi lksjdfpoiawejf li lkdsjgpoijewfli aifgjlkaj iowej flgjaglk klgj.

Poseidon: IT CAME OUT DIFFERENT FROM MINE! HOW!?

Hades: You gotta be kidding me… And I'm somehow related to these two…

Zeus: You're just jealous cuz you're the ruler of zombies!

Poseidon: Ditto.

Hades: You guys are so stupid, you know that?

Zeus: LIAR!

Poseidon: Wait, what's my symbol again?

Zeus: Wasn't it ':D'?

Poseidon: Oh yeah!

Hades: Ugh. That's it, I'm done with this thing.

_Hades has just logged out._

Zeus: That's rude.

Poseidon: Like you're any better.

Zeus: Grrr…TAKE THAT BACK!

Poseidon: Do you really want to do this again?

Zeus: …No…

Poseidon: Good thunderbolt.

Zeus: TAKE THAT BACK YOU IDIOT!

Poseidon: Hehehehe… Peace out ugly!

_Poseidon has just logged out._

Zeus: Well, that was akward.

Zeus: What to do…

Zeus: …

Zeus: AHA! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT BULB! Now my symbols will rule the world in peace! MUHAHAHA!

Zeus: ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Zeus: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zeus: … That's boring now…

Zeus: …

Zeus: …

Zeus: WUPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Zeus: Wup, wup, wup, wuppa gangnam style!

Zeus: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, I am AMAZING, wup, wup, wup, wuppa Zeus' style!

Zeus: One more time!

Zeus: WUPPA ZEUS' STYLE! WUP WUP WUP WUP WUPPA ZEUS' STYLE!

Zeus: Heeeeeeeeeey, I'm amazing, wup, wup, wup, wuppa THUNDER STYLE!

Zeus: I really should choose between Zeus' Style and Thunder Style…

Zeus: Both are so awesome…

Zeus: I got it!

Zeus: Wuppa Zeus' Thunder STYLE!

Zeus: YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

_Hades has logged on._

Hades: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!

Zeus: You're just jealous that I made up my own song!

Hades: You did not.

Zeus: Fine, I made it with PSY's help. THANKS PSY!

Hades: AAAAAAAAARGH!

_Hades has just logged off._

Zeus: Hehehe… Now that he's gone…

Zeus: WUPPA ZEUS' THUNDER STYLE!

_Hades has logged on._

Hades: SHUT UP! Or I'll tell everyone about your stuffed animals!

Zeus: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hades: Muhahaha.

_Hades has just logged off._

Zeus: I guess it's now time to go… T_T

_Zeus has just logged off._

**A/N:**

**YAY! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for your kind feedback and please enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Hehe, I name the title of this chapter after the music: 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly'.**

**The Demigod Chat Box**

**Chapter 3**

**3****rd**** Group: Male Gods Part II: The Awful Poet, The Crippled Dude, and The Flying Flip Flops**

*BEEP* *Leo's voice repeats following* : To whoever is now using this: you should be thanking me that I created this chat box…without me you guys would be suffering in pain. Peace! Oh no, the 'BEEP' is coming! *BEEP*

_Apollo has logged on._

_Hermes has logged on._

_Heppy has logged on._

Heppy: I can't believe that my own son made my name on here, 'HEPPY'.

Apollo: That is soooo ROFLOL. Can't believe I didn't think of that one.

Hermes: Because of this, I get to have a vacation. Thank you Leo!

Apollo: I'm hungry…

Hermes: Go eat then.

Apollo: I'm too lazy to.

Hermes: … You gotta be kidding me…

Heppy: Grr… I tried hacking into Leo's system to change my name but I can't figure out his password!

Apollo: Why do you want to change your name? I think it fits you. ;P

Heppy: D:

Apollo: Oh, so you do know how to make mini faces.

Heppy: Be smart and stop insulting me or else I'll send my robots to break your book of haikus.

Apollo: NOOOO!

Hermes: Has anyone seen my flying sandals? They're gone.

Apollo: Um… I didn't see it anywhere.

Hermes: 0.o Oh really… HEPPY! HELP ME GET THE TRUTH OUT OF HIM!

Heppy: What's in it for me?

Hermes: I'll help you prank Hera again.

Apollo: He won't fall for that.

Heppy: I'm in.

Apollo: O.O WHAAA?! HEPPY HOW COULD YOU! T_T

Heppy: Answer truthfully or your haiku book goes up in flames.

Hermes: Hehehehe…

Apollo: FINE! I CONFESS! I TOOK HIS FLYING SHOES AND SOLD THEM TO GROVER!

Hermes: You what!?

Apollo: Well, you see. Grover loves those flying shoes and in return he gave me 5 baskets of blueberries.

Hermes: You traded my flying shoes for _blueberries?_

Heppy: Wow… That is just STUPID.

Apollo: Don't blame me! Those things are delicious…

Hermes: I blame you.

Apollo: But so what if I stole a pair! You still have like thousands left!

Hermes: But those were SPECIAL!

Heppy: How?

Hermes: If you pull on the shoelaces, a pick locking kit comes out!

Heppy: You're kidding, right?

Apollo: COOL! You should have told me and I would've kept them to myself!

Hermes: WAAAAAAAAH! My special shoes are GONE!

Heppy: I believe that I'm the only sane one here…

Apollo: OOOOH! I feel a haiku comin up! Here we go!

Heppy: Oh no.

Hermes: What's he gonna do this time?!

Apollo: Rock music is amazing, so am I, Heppy stinks.

Hermes: I don't think I can handle him anymore.

Heppy: I agree…

Apollo: Oh come one guys! It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?

Heppy: Oh yes, you're completely right. It wasn't bad. It was HORRIBLE!

Hermes: You really should get a new hobby. Go to some other country and get their influence.

Apollo: But Japan's pretty wicked, right?

Hermes: Wicked? What are you, British?

Heppy: Why don't you take a trip to Korea? Their technology is pretty good, and I'm quite proud of my son, manager of Samsung. The Galaxy SIII is quite amazing.

Apollo: OOOOOOOOOOO! I can recite K-POP lyrics!

Hermes: Of all the people to get stuck with, I get the idiot.

Heppy: -_-

Apollo: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry mecca mecca mecca mecca ba zho ba zho bo lyo baby. Shawty shawty shawty shawty… what was the next thing again? **(Sorry Sorry, by Super Junior.)**

Heppy: I'm out.

_Heppy has just logged off._

Hermes: Me too. This is just stupid.

_Hermes has just logged off._

Apollo: Hmm…

Apollo: LOVING YOOOOOOOOOOU YOOOOOOOOOOOU na o to ke what should I do, oooooo yeah. Jo ja li an de nen maom, go jang nab o lin heart, jong shin mot ja lil mankem boy I'm falling in love with yoooooooooooooou! YOOOOUU! **(A/N: Loving U, by SISTAR. I'm Korean-American and my brother is OBSESSED with K-POP. My cousins also introduced me to SISTAR. They r ok, I guess. I'm too lazy to translate for you though. ;P)**

Apollo: Thank you ladies and gentlemen!

Apollo: NEXT SONG!

Apollo: FANTASTIC CHICKEN! BOOM CHICKEN CHICKEN. BOOM CHICKEN CHICKEN! WOW! FANTASTIC CHICKEN! **(Fantastic Chicken, by Big Bang. The m/v shows all these different kinds of fried chicken you can order in Korea. YUM!)**

_Heppy has loggen on._

Heppy: Where are you getting these songs?!

Apollo: I DID THIS WITH THE POWER OF YOU TUBE!

Heppy: Why do I even bother…

_Heppy has just logged off._

Apollo: Hmm… what next…

Apollo: AH! Even if Zeus threatened me not to do this…

Apollo: WUPPA GANGNAM STYLE! WUP WUP WUP WUP WUPPA GANGNAME STYLE! HEEEEEEEEY I AM CRAZY WUP WUP WUP WUP WUPPA GANGNAM STYLE! **(I think everyone knows this… but still: Gangnam Style, by PSY)**

Apollo: Hmmm… K-POP is boring so now…

Apollo: IF YOU COULD SEE THAT I'M THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU, BEEN HERE ALL ALONG SO WHY CAN'T YOU SEEEEEEEEE, YOU BELONG WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, YOU BELONG WITH ME! **(YAY! TS 4EVA! You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift.)**

_Heppy has logged on._

Heppy: Are you singing this for someone?

Apollo: Yeah! I'm singing to the Krispy Kreme donuts on the belt thingy where they get the yummy cream on them!

Heppy: I hate my family…

_Heppy has just logged off._

Apollo: And now, thanks to my son…

Apollo: YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME! I KNOW YOU CARE! YOU SHOUT WHENEVER! AND I'LL BE THERE! YOU WANT MY LOVE! YOU WANT MY HEART! AND WE WILL NEVER EVER EVER BE APART! BABY BABY BABY OHHHHHHH! LIKE BABY BABY BABY NOOOOOOOOOO! **( Baby, by Justin Bieber. He sounds kinda squeaky when he sang that. No offense Belibers! But I like 'Beauty and a Beat'!) **

_Leo Valdez the Amazing has logged on._

Leo Valdez the Amazing: Um, Mr. Apollo? Everyone can hear you all the way from Olympus singing. We're getting a lot of complaints. PEACE!

_Leo Valdez the Amazing has just logged off._

Apollo: I guess it's time to go…

Apollo: GO K-POP AND HAIKUS! YEAH!

_Apollo has just logged off._

_Hermes has logged on._

Hermes: Hehehehehe… Now that I'm alone…

Hermes: GO FLYING SHOES!

Hermes: WOO HOO! OH YEAH!

_Heppy has logged on._

Heppy: Hermes, log of right now before I hijack your computer and make sure that everyone hears about your secrets!

Hermes: NO! Wait a minute, how do you know my secrets?

Heppy: Hermes, it's called bribery.

Hermes: *GASP* DID YOU HAPPEN TO ASK DEMETER ABOUT MY SECRETS?!

Heppy: Maybe…

Hermes: DEMETER!

_Hermes has just logged off._

Heppy: Hehe. The sweet power of blackmail. ;}

_Hades has logged on._

Hades: NOOOOO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE MY SYMBOL! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Heppy: What the-… YOU'RE NOT EVEN PART OF THIS GROUP!

Hades: Oops… sorry. JUST DON'T USE MY SYMBOL!

_Hades has just logged off._

Heppy: Stupid zombie.

_Heppy has just logged off._

**A/N: **

**YAY! PLEASE R&R EVERYONE!:D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Next chapter is the last part for male gods, and thank you all for your ideas! LOL, the k-pop songs were just out of randomness for me. HEHE! ;} GO HADES' SYMBOL!**

_**MUST READ:**_

_**As I said b4, I'm using the last of the male gods and they are: Ares, Dionysus, and… ?**_

_**I already planned who it is but whoever guesses it correctly first will get a **__**GIANT HUGE shout-out AND a virtual cookie and cupcake.**_

_**Don't worry! All of you will have shout-outs at the end of this story and all of you will get virtual cookies and cupcakes. It's just that whoever answers correctly gets one more.**_

_**This is out of boredom. But please participate! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**HI! ME IS HERE TO UPDATE! :D THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS! **

_**AND NOW, THE WINNER OF THE MINI QUIZ IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER…**_

_**CrazyGurl101!**_

_**YEAHH! WOOOOOOOOOHOOOO!**_

_**Here is your virtual cookie and cupcake and thank you so much for doing an AMAZING job! EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE **__**CrazyGurl101**__** A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! YEAAAAAAH!**_

**Anyway, going on! :)**

**The Demigod Chat Box**

**Chapter 4**

**4****th**** Group: Male Gods Part III: The Party-er, The Pig, and The Model-Dude**

*BEEP* *Leo's voice repeats following* : To whoever is now using this: you should be thanking me that I created this chat box…without me you guys would be suffering in pain. Peace! Oh no, the 'BEEP' is coming! *BEEP*

_Ares has logged on._

_Wine Dude has logged on._

_Cupid has logged on._

Ares: Grr… I should be sharpening my weapons now but instead I'm doing this STUPID thing.

Wine Dude: Well lucky you, you're not the one with an IDIOTIC nickname!

Cupid: AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! CAN'T THE IDIOT FIRE HOOLIGAN UNDERSTAND THAT MY NAME IS EROS! EROS! CUPID IS MY _ROMAN _FORM!

Ares: Who cares?

Wine Dude: Answer: No one.

Cupid: I CARE!

Wine Dude: We mean besides you.

Cupid: MUMMY CARES!

Ares: She doesn't really count…

Wine Dude: *Sigh* I really wish I could just drink a little bit more wine…

Ares: It's your own fault for being stupid that time.

Wine Dude: That was NOT stupid. It was just…

Cupid: It was just…

Ares: I'm waiting…

Wine Dude: …

Wine Dude: I was just… thinking rashly during that time.

Cupid: That is just stupid.

Ares: I'd expect no less from an old drunk.

Wine Dude: Says the god whose symbol is a PIG.

Ares: ARGH! What's wrong with you people! Can't you understand that it's a BOAR! It's not a PIG! It's a BOAR.

Wine Dude: Eh, there's no difference.

Ares: YES THERE IS!

Cupid: Has anyone seen my heart arrows?

Wine Dude: No. And I'm pretty sure that no one ever wants to see them.

Wine Dude: Because of those arrows, you nearly created a war!

Ares: Not that I minded…

Cupid: Those things are sacred!

Ares: Oh please, my weapons are so much more holy.

Wine Dude: Does anyone want to play multi-player Pacman?

Ares: No one wants to play that stupid old game.

Cupid: OOOOOOOOOOOH! I'LL PLAY!

Wine Dude: Good… meet me in Common Room #657.

Ares: How do you even PLAY Pacman multi-player?

Wine Dude: Simple. This time, we're the ghosts and we try to get the yellow thing.

Ares: That's basically the opposite of the original game.

Cupid: So you finally got that through that thick head of yours?

Ares: Oh shuddap you cross dresser.

Cupid: I am NOT a cross dresser! I just like wearing the color pink!

Ares: You think that's any better? You're a disgrace to the race of men.

Cupid: I am not a man, I am a god. MUHAHAHA!

Ares: Let me rephrase that, you're a disgrace to male gods.

Cupid: HEY! PINK IS A MANLY COLOR!

Ares: Suuuuuuure…

Wine Dude: Are we going to play or not!?

Cupid: Fine… OOOOOOH! I WANNA BE A PINK GHOST!

Wine Dude: I'll be purple… Ares, you'll be joining us too.

Ares: Who says I'm gonna join?

Wine Dude: You will before I tell Aphrodite that you're the one who took her Jimmy Choo high heels.

Ares: You wouldn't dare…

Wine Dude: Try me.

Ares: FINE! I'll be a red ghost.

Wine Dude: Alright, first one to eat the little yellow idiot thing wins.

Cupid: Wait, eat? You mean like 'chew on' eat or metaphorically eat?

Wine Dude: Either way is fine.

Cupid: Euuuuuuuuuuw…

Ares: It's called reality kid.

Cupid: Humph.

Wine Dude: BEGIN!

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wine Dude: HA! I WIN!

Ares: Grrr… two out of three.

Cupid: How did I lose?

Wine Dude: You were too busy trying to add decorations onto you ghost.

Cupid: Hey! It's not every day that you get to add stuff to Pacman!

Ares: Let's just play already!

Wine Dude: Very well then… BEGIN!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wine Dude: Once again, I win.

Ares: ARRRRGH!

Cupid: Maybe we should stop now?

Ares: NEVER! REMATCH DRUNKIE!

Wine Dude: I accept your challenge.

Cupid: Guys? We should stop you know.

Cupid: Guys?

Cupid: It is clear.

Cupid: They are _obsessed._

Wine Dude: NOOOO! HOW COULD I LOSE!?

Ares: MUHAHAHAHA! I WON! And Cupid, we are NOT obsessed.

Cupid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH H! DON'T CALL ME CUPID! I'm EROS! EROS!

Ares: Eh, I don't care. ONE MORE ROUND GRAPE-Y!

Wine Dude: BEGIN!

Cupid: You see what I mean?

Cupid: They.

Cupid: Are.

Cupid: _OBSESSED._

Cupid: And no matter how much they deny it…

Cupid: It's still a fact…

Cupid: THEY ARE AND ALWAYS WILL BE…

Cupid: OBSESSED!

Wine Dude: YEEEEEEEEEEES! I WON!

Ares: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! REMATCH! And we are NOT obsessed. Let's go wine dude!

Cupid: You see?

Cupid: They are clearly:

Cupid: _OBSESSED._

Cupid: Who knew that the god of war would be obsessed with Pacman?

Cupid: Not me ` for sure.

Ares: I am not obsessed!

Ares: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BECAUSE YOU I LOST!

Wine Dude: Muhahaha…

Ares: THAT DOES IT! THIS CHATBOX THING IS DISTRACTING ME TOO MUCH! I'M LOGGING OFF AND WINE DUDE I CHALLENGE YOU AGAIN!

Wine Dude: Very well then.

_Ares has just logged off._

_Wine Dude has just logged off._

Cupid: Well that was sudden.

Cupid: Don't you just love 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift?

Cupid: ROMEO, TAKE ME SOMEWHERE WE CAN BE ALONE!

Cupid: YEAH! GO LOVE!

Cupid: Sniffle, mother would be so proud.

Cupid: I wonder how the others are doing on Pacman…

Cupid: OOOO! I'm going to give my ghost a pink hat!

Cupid: YES! MY GHOST IS NOW AWESOME!

Cupid: I'm bored now…

Cupid: …

Cupid: …

Cupid: …

Cupid: …

Cupid: Oh, look at the time! It's time to take my mineral bath! Gotta go!

_Cupid has just logged off._

**A/N:**

**YAY! I'm done with this chappie! Please R&R and tell me what you think! :D**

**And the updates might be a bit slower from now on cuz my wifi keeps turning on and off and my brother's computer keeps shutting down. TT_TT So sorry…how's it going for you guys?! I wanna hear what's goin on with the rest of y'all! Anything exciting? **

**For me, Chinese New Year has ended but people still pop firecrackers like crazy. I still can't get the smell of gunpowder out of my nose! But Chinese New Year is 'bout the same time as Korea's tradition which is where the kids bow down to their parents, relatives, friends, ect. And get MONEY! :DD**

**So anything for you guys? Plz tell me! And for randomness: Do you like the comic 'Calvin and Hobbes'? I LOVE it! Calvin is such an idiot sometimes…:D**

**SO TELL WHAT'S UP AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Peace!**

**Silver the Great….AND CONGRATS TO 'CRAZYGURL101'!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Sup my peeps?**

_**First of all:**_

**I plan on changing the title of this story sometime… but I'll do it later. Thank you ****Lilli/Guest**** for telling me about my mistake!**

**2****nd****: MY INTERNET IS WORKING!**

**THIRD:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you, and I thank: GUEST, (please leave a fake name!), and she said,**

_**I literally just lol so hard! :D ;} _ ! I'm gonna be *•* or maybe I should be : or even ] could work! Whatever. Any how so next up maybe you could do everybody who died (Selena, Zoe, ect.) but instead of like, super depressing- it would be all like- Awsomeness and stuff'n stuff! (I know I'm using toatally bad grammar and probably sound like an idiot but if I'm going to talk on the inter net it's gonna be weird!) and I know I hope you don't mind if I give some cridisisome but um I know Leo made the chatbox but I still think we could squeeze in some more screen time for him. In short terms- we need more Leo moments, oh yeah!**_

**4****TH****:**

**YOUR REVIEWS TOUCHED ME SOOOOO MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**AND FIFTH!**

**Check out my poll on my profile and vote which story I should update! **

**So thankies! And I'll be adding Leo in here, along with Piper and Annabeth. ONWARD!**

**The Demigod Chat Box**

**Chapter 5**

**5****th**** Group: Wise Girl, Piper, and Repair Boy**

*BEEP* *Leo's voice repeats following* : To whoever is now using this: you should be thanking me that I created this chat box…without me you guys would be suffering in pain. Peace! Oh no, the 'BEEP' is coming! *BEEP*

_Annie has logged on._

_Pipes has logged on._

_Leo the Amazing has logged on._

Leo the Amazing: WASSUP EVERYBODY! LEO'S IN DA HOUSE!

Pipes: Leo…you IDIOT!

Annie: I hate my name on this… D:

Pipes: Better than 'Pipes'. What am I, a part of a kitchen sink?

Annie: I know, right? Wait for me as I hack into Leo's system…

Leo the Amazing: WAIT?! DON'T DO IT! NOOOO!

Pipes: Heh heh, poor you.

Leo the Amazing: Wait, she'll NEVER find out my secret password!

Wise Girl: Hah. Much better.

Piper: YAY! My name's back!

Repair Boy: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? TT_TT

Piper: Psh…what a drama queen.

Wise Girl: Your password was so obvious.

Repair Boy: TT_TT

Piper: LOL. You're so weird… And yet you're my friend.

Wise Girl: He is?

Repair Boy: I am?

Piper: Um…duh.

Wise Girl: Ooooooo-k…

Repair Boy: I just noticed that I'm the only guy here…

Piper: Why thank you, Captain Obivious.

Repair Boy: You're very welcome, Commander Sarcasm.

Wise Girl: The Fates must hate me…

Piper: Sorry…

Repair Boy: Did you guys hear about how Hades is going crazy with his 'symbol'? Hilarious.

Piper: I never knew Hades had it in him…

Wise Girl: I'm still trying to imagine him giggling like a girl and repeatedly typing smirks all over the place.

Repair Boy: He needs a new hobby…

Piper: For once, I agree with you.

Wise Girl: Can you imagine what you're MOM is going to do when she gets to the chat box?

Piper: I can only pity her group…

Repair Boy: I'm hungry.

Wise Girl: So what?

Repair Boy: Gee… thanks for the care Annie.

Piper: I got the weirdest group. :(

Repair Boy: You think I'M enjoying this?

Wise Girl: I thought your hobby was making others lives miserable.

Piper: Ditto.

Repair Boy: Oh shuddaup.

Wise Girl: Now what do we do?

Piper: Dunno…

Repair Boy: You know…I'm still hungry…

Wise Girl: Ignore him.

Piper: Excellent idea.

Repair Boy: You guys aren't REALLY going to ignore me, right?

Repair Boy: Guys?

Piper: Hey WG, don't you think that someone used to be chatting with us right now?

Wise Girl: Now that you mention it, you're right!

Repair Boy: Alright guys, stop it.

Piper: Too bad it's just us…

Wise Girl: Tragic…

Repair Boy: STOP IT! I'M RIGHT HERE!

Wise Girl: You wanna play PacMan multiplayer P? The one Ares is addicted too?

Piper: Sure, why not.

Repair Boy: OOOOOO! I'll join too!

…

…

…

…

…

…

Piper: Who was that weirdo playin with us?

Wise Girl: I can only wonder…;P

Piper: :D

Repair Boy: THIS IS DEFINED AS ABUSE!

Piper: Fine. We forgive you, Leo.

Wise Girl: Who says I forgive him?

Repair Boy: Who says I was asking for your forgiveness?

Piper: Disobey me and my siblings give you makeovers.

Wise Girl: I forgive you, Leo.

Repair Boy: I beg-eth thee for thine forgiveness.

Piper: Muuuuuch better. ;}

Wise Girl: Don't do the smirk!

Repair Boy: I'm still hungry…

Piper: I'll call my siblings if you don't stop complaining.

Repair Boy: O.O Hunger fading quickly!

Piper: Hehehe…

Wise Girl: I'm out. Gotta go back to designing Olympus!

_Wise Girl has just logged off._

Repair Boy: Now that she's gone…

Piper: What are you doing?

Leo the Awesome: YAY!

Piper: Grrrrrrr…

Leo: NO! DON'T CHANGE MY NAME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Piper: I can call my siblings anytime you know.

Leo: I love my new name!

Piper: ;] Good boy.

Leo: 0.o What's that?

Piper: It ain't a smirk, it's a smug smile.

Piper: AND IT'S MY SYMBOL!

Leo: Grrr… fine then. Mine is: 8D

Piper: That looks JUST like you! Annoying, freaky, idiotic, stupid, freaky, Leo-ish, freaky, abnormal, and- did I mention freaky?

Leo: Yes, you did. And btw: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me.

Piper: Those were adjectives. -_-'

Leo: Let me rephrase that: Sticks and bones may break my bones, but adjectives will never hurt me.

Piper: Fine then. YOU IDIOT!

Leo: Ugh! Sticks and stones may break my bones but names and adjectives will never hurt me!

Piper: ;]

Leo: 8D

Piper: ;]

Leo: 8D

Piper: ;] ;] ;] ;] ;] ;] Haha I win cuz I got the last word!

_Piper has just logged off._

Leo: NOOOOOOOOO! TT_TT

Leo: I'm hungry…

Leo: Wait one minute…

Leo: …

Leo: …

Leo: BINGO! WAFFLE TIME!

_Leo has just logged off._

**A/N:**

**All done! **

**Tell me what's up! Nothing much for me… my life has no meaning without my ice cream! D: *Finds Basking Robbins ice bucket and sticks head into bowl* MY OWN! MY LOVE! MYYYYYYYY PRECIOUS!**

**:)**

**Please R&R everyone!**

**Btw, I am going to Beijing today so I decided to be nice and update before I go! So be thankful! ;P**

_**Next Chap: Frank, Octavian, and…LEO AGAIN! I LOVE LEO! And I know I'm being mean, but I won't update unless me gets REVIEWS! 8DD **_

_**Soooooooooo…follow ze arrowz! :DD**_

_**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEASE! 3**_


End file.
